theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Oh, Santa!
Oh, Santa! is the fifth Silly Songs with Larry. The song is based Larry waiting for Santa so he can give him his plate of cookies. While that, he gets a visit from a bank robber, a viking, and a IRS agent and shares cookies with them (with the exception of the IRS agent until the end). Preceded by: I Love My Lips Followed by: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (song) Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a Silly Song. It's Christmas Eve, and Larry is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies. Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Three yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Larry: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me? The Announcer: Larry is surprised to be greeted not by Santa, but crafty bankrobber. Larry: Who are you? Bankrobber (Scallion 1): I'm a bankrobber! And I've come to rob your bank, oh yes, I've come to rob your bank, and I've come to take your dimes and swipe your nickels. So stand back, step aside you silly pickle And let me in. The Announcer: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Larry makes an offering. Larry: I'm not a banker ... I have no bank my robbing friend, but I have cookies--three yummy cookies. And I don't have nickels, but please take this my robbing friend. Eat one of these my robbing friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one... The Announcer: The bankrobber is truly touched by Larry's good will. But Larry, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing Santa. Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Two yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! Bankrobber (Scallion 1): (simultaneously) I'm a robber! I came to rob your bank, oh yes! I came to rob your bank ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to take your dimes, perhaps another time--because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Larry: "Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me?" Narrator: "Once again, it is not Santa who has come to Larry's door, but this time a savage norseman." Larry: (surprised) Who are you? Viking (Pa Grape): I'm a viking! And I've come to take your land, oh yes! I've come to take your land, and I've come to burn your crops and steal your horses. And I've come to ... step on your chickens! And soil your quilts! The Announcer: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Larry makes an offering. Larry: I don't have land ... I don't have crops, my viking friend, but I have cookies--two yummy cookies. And I don't have horses, but please take this my viking friend. Eat one of these my viking friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one... Narrator: The viking is also touched by Larry's good will. But Larry's thoughts are still with Santa. Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, I've got a cookie! A yummy cookie! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! Viking (Pa Grape): (simultaneously) I'm a viking! I came to take your land, oh yes! I came to take your land ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to soil your quilts, I don't think that I wilt ... because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Larry: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me? The Announcer: Larry is greeted now by an agent of the internal revenue service. Larry: Who are you? Peach: I'm from the IRS! And I've come to tax your- Slam!!! Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come... Larry: It's finally Santa! It's finally him! At last, the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me! Santa (Bob): I'm Santa! And I've come to bring you gifts, oh yes! I've come to bring you gifts, and I've come to stuff your stockings--oh ho-ho-ho! And I've come to jiggle my belly. And wiggle my...nose? Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that my belt?! And what are you doing with my hat?! So you're the ones! Bankrobber (Scallion 1): Wait a minute, I can explain! Viking (Pa Grape): We've changed! Santa (Bob): Nobody messes with Santa! You know that don't you?! You've been very naughty, and I've got a list!!" Peach: Did you claim that? Larry: Merry...Christmas. Characters * Larry * Scallion 1 * Pa Grape * The Peach * Bob Fun Facts Explanations * The Internal Revenue Service is the revenue service of the United States federal government, who collect taxes. Mike Nawrocki stated on the commentary he had gotten arrested earlier that year during production, but was free later. Trivia * This is the first Silly Song for several things: ** The first Silly Song to not have the Announcer book ending it (not counting The Hairbrush Song). *** This was kept that way for further Silly Songs until His Cheeseburger. ** The first time Pa Grape had a different mustache, plus the first time he is seen without his glasses. * This is Pa Grape's third appearance without his family. * The second Silly Song the announcer didn't say This has been 'Silly Songs with Larry'. Tune in next time to hear Larry sing/say. * The only Silly Song not to have the applause Instead the music plays for Oh Santa Song tune continues at the end replaced it. * The idea of the song came when Mike Nawrocki and his wife watched "Kiss of the Spider Woman" with Chita Rivera where the characters were simultaneously singing different lines. * The backdrop was designed by Mike Nawrocki by using Painter 4. * This is the longest Silly Song to date for about 5 minutes and some odd seconds. * This Silly Song is similar to The Hairbrush Song as certain characters enter the door (all of them are the same ones, except Scallion One is in this Silly Song and Junior isn't, and no applause at the end.) and the announcer narrates between parts of the Silly Song. * This, along with Lost Puppies were included as Easter eggs in The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. * This was featured on the PBS airing of The Star of Christmas. Remarks * Larry should know that Santa would come down his chimney instead of his door, as he did in this song. Goofs * Larry's tooth is missing in the title card. Just like in The Song of the Cebu and The Lost Tooth. * When Santa tries to come in the first time, his eyelashes clip through the fireplace. * When the bank robber falls down for the final time, he clips through the ground. * When the Viking and bank robber runs from Santa, the Peach from the IRS can be seen on the left side on the screen behind the door, waiting for the people to exit the room so he can come in. * When Santa first talks, the red present is just a 2D model and its bowtie is floating. Fast Forward * Larry's pajamas show up later in the end of Josh and the Big Wall!.